Le beau à la forêt dormante
by farfadine
Summary: OS La forêt interdite défend quiconque de pénétrer sur le territoire de Poudlard. Tout le monde sauf une personne qui va découvrir dans le château endormis, ce qu'elle protège.


_**Titre :**_ Le beau à la forêt dormante

_**Auteur : **_Mango

_**Genre : **_remix de conte de fée en gros

_**Disclaimer : **_le monde d'Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, la belle au bois dormant non plus…

_**Rating**_ : K

_**Déclaration de l'auteur : **_Alors je vous avoue cette idée de faire d'Harry une « sleeping beauty » m'est venue il y a un sacré bout de temps et j'ai enfin eu le courage de la taper. Ce OS part donc vraiment du fait de ce petit remix de la belle au bois dormant mais ne s'attarde que sur « le prince réveillant la princesse » parce que c'était ça que je voulais faire et ça tient très bien tout seul !! Cette fic a été betalecté par Tama!

Bonne lecture

Le beau à la forêt dormante

Vides.

Ses yeux anormalement rouges sont vides et il tombe doucement comme les gouttes de pluie sur mon visage. Il est mort et s'écrase sur le sol dévasté par la magie qui s'imbibe de l'eau du ciel et de son sang. Du mien aussi.

Je n'ai pas mal mais je sais que je suis blessé. Trop blessé.

En tout cas, je mourrai libre.

J'entends un grondement sourd et le claquement sec d'un éclair retentit alors que ma vision se trouble. Je ne sens pas mon corps tomber à terre. Je distingue le décor changer d'angle.

Ma vue se dégrade et me fait voir les arbres de la forêt interdite s'avancer à toute allure vers moi avant que je ne ferme les yeux.

+0+0+0+0+

_**Potter the sleeping beauty ?**_

_En cette journée de commémoration de la sanglante bataille qui opposa Vous-savez-qui à notre Elu, la question demeure. Depuis cinq ans que le mage noir a été défait et la quasi-majorité de ses suiveurs enfermés, la forêt interdite se refuse toujours à laisser nos Aurors pénétrer dans le territoire de notre ancienne école de magie. Cette fameuse forêt qui a subitement poussé à la fin de la bataille finale, rejetant hors du domaine de Poudlard tout sorciers et sorcières mortes ou vivantes, gardant apparemment en son sein le corps de notre Sauveur.  
Mais qu'en est-il vraiment ? Est-il mort ou gravement blessé ? Est-il vraiment retenu prisonnier par ses arbres et ses créatures défendant férocement leurs terres ?_

+0+0+0+0+

Ron soupira et reposa la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table, son regard dérivant vers le frigo où un magnet en forme de vif d'or retenait la photo de son meilleur ami contre la paroi blanche. Sur la surface brillante, un Harry de quinze ans lui souriait, allongé sur le second lit de sa chambre, baigné par la lumière orangé d'un après-midi d'été au Terrier. Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand deux petites mains agrippèrent le tissu de son bas de pyjama et qu'une petite fille aux boucles auburn tenta de monter sur ses genoux. Souriant faiblement, il attrapa sa fille sous les aisselles et la hissa sur ses cuisses, la serrant tendrement dans ses bras avant d'amener le petit-déjeuner sur la table d'un geste de sa baguette.

Harry était vivant, retenu derrière d'épais remparts végétaux, sans doute inconscient mais vivant. Il le savait. Il fallait juste attendre qu'il se réveille et vienne enfin tenir sa filleule dans ses bras.

+0+0+0+0+

Ils apparurent au creux d'un vallon, à quelques mètres d'une immense forêt, et se postèrent bien vite derrière un muret de pierres qui semblait entourer l'amas anarchique des arbres. Reprenant leurs souffles en silence, ils observèrent rapidement le décor environnant. Quelques minutes plus tôt ils se trouvaient dans les rues de Los Angeles, fuyant leurs poursuivants et maintenant… à en juger par les étoiles ils étaient toujours dans l'hémisphère nord. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de pousser plus loin leurs observations qu'un groupe de personnes portant de larges capes bleu marine apparut à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Aurors de Grande-Bretagne ! Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous les mains en l'air, votre baguette pointée vers le ciel !

Merde merde merde ! De tous les pays ils étaient arrivés dans celui qu'ils évitaient à tout prix pour en plus être accueilli par les personnes qu'ils avaient le moins envie de voir.

Après s'être rapidement concerté, le petit groupe se mit à foncer d'un même mouvement, vers la forêt. Ils entendirent les sorts fuser autour d'eux et accélérèrent l'allure. Plus que quelques mètres et ils s'enfonceraient dans la forêt.

Le plus rapide d'entre eux passa enfin l'orée, ne prenant pas en compte qu'arbres, branches et buissons bougeaient pour lui tracer un chemin. Il s'arrêta brusquement en entendant un cri et se retourna rapidement sa baguette en main. Ses amis semblaient bloqués à la lisière de la forêt, de longues branches les repoussant, les empêchant d'entrer. Bientôt les Aurors furent sur eux et, resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette il se mit à courir dans leurs directions.

À peine eut-il fait un pas que des branches lui barrèrent le passage dans un grand fracas qui faillit le faire tomber à la renverse. Retrouvant son équilibre, il fonça sur la gauche pour les contourner et se heurta à de nouvelles branches alors qu'une bataille semblait s'être engagée entre ses amis et les Aurors.

Voyant que la forêt ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser revenir sur ses pas, il jeta un premier sort aux végétaux. Le rayon d'un sortilège de feu rebondit sur une barrière invisible et sembla imploser dans les airs. Il lança plusieurs autres maléfices s'inquiétant des cris qui lui parvenaient.

S'apercevant que rien n'avait d'effet il se précipita à nouveau sur les branches, essayant de les escalader mais une liane de lierre s'enroula autour de ses jambes et le fit tomber à terre. Sa capuche retomba en arrière, dévoilant des cheveux blonds presque blancs. Se remettant sur pieds, il plaqua ses mains sur les branches, apercevant entre deux membres de bois ses amis se faire stupéfixer et emporter par les Aurors, quelques d'entre eux scrutant la forêt un moment avant de transplanner à leur tour.

Draco se laissa tomber au sol, appuyant son front contre les branchages.

Merde !

Son poing frappa rageusement le bois qui l'avait empêché d'aider ses amis. Il pria silencieusement Merlin pour que rien de grave ne leur arrive. Après tout, à part avoir fui lors de leur sixième année, ils n'avaient rien fait qui mérite un emprisonnement non ?

Soupirant, il se retourna pour s'asseoir, levant les yeux vers le feuillage sombre des arbres qui bloquait la lumière de la lune. Devant lui, une ébauche de sentier sembla se créer, s'avançant dans l'obscurité. Les branches dans son dos s'agitèrent soudain et le poussèrent à se relever et à s'éloigner. D'une démarche hésitante, il s'engagea sur le chemin, se crispant alors que la forêt toute entière semblait s'écarter sur son passage, générant une petite allée plane devant lui. Murmurant un Lumos, l'ancien serpentard tendit sa baguette devant lui et se mit en route.

Les végétaux s'écartaient sur son chemin et se refermaient derrière lui, l'emmenant vers un endroit incertain. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une forêt aussi bizarre qui se situerait en Angleterre. Même la forêt interdite qui bordait Poudlard n'était pas aussi…

Il s'arrêta soudain quand la lumière de sa baguette sembla se refléter contre quelque chose et il fit un pas en arrière alors que la silhouette d'une araignée de la taille d'un poney détalla entre les arbres. Se figeant, il se tint en position de combat un moment, se crispant un peu plus à chaque craquement, frôlement d'aile, crissement d'insecte perçant le silence pesant autour de lui.

Décidant finalement que rester immobile n'était peut-être pas la meilleur des solutions, il reprit sa marche, adoptant un rythme légèrement plus rapide, rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête alors que ses yeux ne cessaient d'aller de droite à gauche, à l'affût du moindre danger. Il avança ainsi pendant un moment qui lui parut interminable. Autour de lui la forêt s'épaississait, les feuillages se faisaient plus dense et le ciel n'était plus visible. Draco se prit à se demander si une quelconque lumière avait un jour touché le sol qu'il foulait.

Fermant les yeux un moment et prenant une grande inspiration, il calma la panique qui l'avait soudain pris et continua d'aller de l'avant. Mais plus il avançait sur le chemin que les arbres lui traçait, plus il avait l'impression de s'engluer dans un estomac végétal et quand un gargouillement se fit entendre, il fit un bond de surprise avant de réaliser que ce n'était que son propre ventre qui grondait.

Incapable de faire un pas de plus, rattrapé par la peur et la fatigue qu'il cumulait depuis quelques jours déjà, le blond se laissa tomber à genoux et se prit le visage dans les mains, son corps parcouru de spasmes, des sanglots silencieux s'échappant de ses lèvres alors que quelques larmes arrivaient à passer la barrière de ses paupières closes. Ses pleurs cessèrent rapidement mais il resta de longues minutes prostré dans cette position, se relevant soudain alors qu'un grondement venant sur sa droite s'amplifiait dangereusement. Il fut sur ses pieds en un rien de temps, pointant sa baguette vers la source du bruit avant de se mettre à courir.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, le chemin devant lui se créant à la même vitesse que ses pas, les branches et arbres se rétractant rapidement devant lui dans de grands craquement. Le grondement sembla maintenant venir de derrière lui, augmentant à chaque seconde et bientôt, il put apercevoir du coin de l'œil d'énormes silhouettes ressemblant plus ou moins à des chevaux. Les créatures galopaient derrière les arbres bordant sa route et malgré son accélération, elles le dépassèrent, se mettant brusquement en travers de son chemin.

Tombant à la renverse, Draco tendit immédiatement sa baguette devant lui, tentant de se relever mais une pression sur sa poitrine le força à rester à terre. Repoussant la mèche qui était venue entraver ses yeux, le blond fixa un moment le sabot posé sur son torse avant de remonter le long de la patte de l'équidé, rencontrant haut au dessus de lui, le visage du centaure auquel elle appartenait. Un visage dur et fermé encadré de longs cheveux noirs lui renvoya son regard et Draco baissa instinctivement sa baguette, sachant les centaures très susceptibles quand un sorcier les menaçait sur leurs terres et attendit en tremblant.

Tout resta immobile pendant un long moment. Plus rien ne bougeait et seuls les battements sourds et rapides de son cœur parvenaient aux oreilles du blond. Au bout d'un moment, il ferma les yeux, tentant de prendre une grande inspiration malgré le poids sur sa poitrine. Quand il reposa ses yeux fatigués dans ceux du centaure, il n'y lu que du mépris et de l'irritation. Le sabot contre son torse appuya un peu plus fort avant que la créature ne se cabre, agitant ses pattes antérieures dans le vide avant de partir au galop dans l'obscurité de la forêt, ses sabots venant claquer de part et d'autres de la tête de l'ancien serpentard. Le reste de la horde suivit le mouvement et disparut dans un grondement menaçant.

Le torse du blond se soulevait rapidement et il était sûr d'être blanc comme neige. Il aurait voulu être à des kilomètres et des kilomètres d'ici, dans un endroit au chaud et sans danger. En tout cas, s'il avait eu faim un moment plus tôt, il était maintenant sûr qu'avec la frayeur qu'il venait d'avoir, il ne pourrait plus rien avaler avant un bon moment. Refermant les yeux, il siffla d'énervement quand il sentit une branche se glisser sous son dos pour le relever en position assise.

- C'est bon je vais y aller ! J'ai le droit de me reposer un peu non ? J'ai failli mourir déchiqueter sous les sabots d'un centaure quand même !

Draco frissonna quand il eut l'impression que le végétal lui serrait brièvement l'épaule comme pour lui redonner du courage puis soupira. Au moins cet arbre éprouvait un peu de compassion pour lui.

Malgré le léger tremblement de ses jambes, le jeune homme se redressa et reprit sa route. Il marcha encore un bon moment, faisant détaler une licorne ou fuir un oiseau et, au bout d'un moment, il lui sembla que l'atmosphère changeait légèrement. Ça marche se fit plus légère et sa respiration plus aisée et il eut l'impression de se désengluer de l'air en stagnation dans la forêt. Il eut même l'impression que la magie autour de lui se faisait aérienne, moins menaçante, comme s'il avait passé une frontière entre magie noire et magie blanche bien qu'aucun signe visible ne puisse confirmer sa pensée.

Ne baissant pas sa garde pour autant, il continua d'avancer et aperçut bientôt une tâche plus claire droit devant lui. Il accéléra le pas quand il vit le chemin l'y mener et se retrouva au bord d'un immense lac aux eaux sombres. Levant les yeux, il soupira en faisant de nouveau face à des branches qui semblaient s'étendre au dessus de toute la surface de l'étendue. Quelques arbres avaient poussé dans l'eau non loin de la berge et emmêlaient leurs branches pour former un couvercle rejoignant celle des immenses feuillus qui, il ne savait par quelle magie, avaient poussé au milieu du bassin. S'accroupissant, Draco observa la coupole végétale et repéra loin sur sa gauche un bout du lac apparemment non recouvert.

Haussant les épaules, il remonta ses manches et plongea le bout de ses doigts dans l'eau froide, enfonçant finalement ses mains et les ressortir pour examiner l'eau qui était restée au creux de ses paumes. À peine trouble, il la laissa couler entre ses doigts avant de fouiller sous sa cape pour en sortir un bol en bois qu'il remplit d'eau. Après l'avoir assainie d'un charme, il se désaltéra lentement, observant un cheval famélique doté d'ailes s'abreuver à quelques mètres de lui.

Il se relevait quand un claquement droit devant lui le fit sursauter. Du milieu du lac venait de s'élever un énorme tentacule qui retomba sur l'onde avec fracas. Draco resta un moment figé, ses pensées bloquées sur le calmar géant qui occupait le lac de Poudlard. Et si il était vraiment à… mais comment la forêt avait-elle put s'agrandir au point de s'épandre sur les bords du lac même ? En seulement sept ans ?

Le blond soupira. Il n'y avait personne qui pourrait lui répondre et les branches l'enjoignaient déjà à reprendre sa marche. S'enfonçant à nouveaux entre les arbres, le chemin vint soudain longer un petit muret de pierre et Draco s'arrêta un moment, regardant avec étonnement les énormes citrouilles qui poussaient de l'autre côté de la barrière minérale.

Le plus gros des cucurbitacées faisait presque sa taille et affichait un orange jaunâtre tandis qu'un spécimen plus petit se remarquait par un bel orange vif. Derrières les énormes fruits il aperçut ce qui ressemblait à un toit de chaume et ses pensées le ramenèrent à Poudlard. Les plus grosses citrouilles qu'il n'avait jamais vu avaient toujours été celles du garde chasse de l'école magique.

Se gardant le bénéfice du doute, il préféra écarter le château de ses pensées et reprit sa route, son cœur battant cependant un peu plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il se força à regarder les arbres autour de lui, essayant de reléguer son dernier souvenir de l'immense bâtisse au fond de sa tête. Il ne voulait pas penser à cette nuit froide de novembre où, avec Blaise, Pansy, Théodore et Vincent, ils avaient fui l'école. Fui la guerre et leurs parents qui voulaient leur faire porter la marque. Ils avaient traversé les couloirs déserts et franchit la grande porte d'entrée.

Draco se rappelait la sensation du vent froid qui les avait enveloppés alors qu'ils avaient poussé le battant de bois, comme un vent de liberté qui allait les enchaîner dans une fuite sans fin. Il avait posé le pied dehors quand Potter s'était manifesté. Il avait observé son visage où se lisait colère et incompréhension. Il se rappelait l'avoir empêcher de parler en posant son index sur les lèvres du gryffondor alors qu'un sourire narquois tiraient les siennes et puis il l'avait embra…

L'ancien serpentard secoua la tête et se concentra à nouveaux sur le chemin devant lui. Cela ne lui apporterait rien de repenser à ce baiser qui, si au début avait été initié juste pour se moquer du balafré, avait ensuite fait naître en lui quelque chose d'autre quand il avait senti les lèvres du brun sous les siennes.

Un reniflement sourd le ramena à la réalité et il stoppa sa marche, fixant son regard dans deux petits yeux porcins. Un grognement se fit entendre et le blond dévisagea le sanglier qu'il avait en face de lui, ses grès plus grand que la normale, son pelage noir et les petites ailes dans son dos, battant l'air de temps en temps. L'animal faisait le double d'un sanglier commun et le scrutait avec attention. La bête finit par détourner la tête et se mit en marche, fouissant la terre de temps en temps, mâchonnant les racines qu'il déterrait.

Partant à sa suite, il fallut un moment à Draco pour s'apercevoir que les arbres ne s'ouvraient plus devant lui et que le chemin qui allait en s'élargissant n'était pas éphémère. Regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçut que l'obscurité diminuait lentement et il murmura un faible Nox. Le chemin était maintenant recouvert d'une herbe courte et le feuillage des arbres semblait devenir moins dense au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il se sentit arriver au bout de sa route quand le sanglier à ses côtés partit au petit trot rejoindre un semblable allongé devant un large escalier de pierre.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avança vers les marches, il put apercevoir qu'elles étaient peu nombreuses, fissurées par endroit, recouvertes de mousses à d'autres, et qu'elles menaient à une haute double porte en bois noir assez bien conservée. S'avançant entre les deux sangliers, il grimpa lentement l'escalier avant de s'arrêter à un mètre de l'immense entrée. Levant la tête, ses yeux grimpèrent le long de la façade de pierre qui lui faisait face, notant le lierre qui cachait des pans entiers, les branches des arbres qui avaient cassé des fenêtres, avant de voir un petit morceau de ciel bleu pastel.

Le jour se levait. Cette constatation amena un faible sourire sur les lèvres du blond qui, les yeux toujours fixés vers le haut, posa une main hésitante sur le panneau de bois. Un grondement sourd se fit entendre et Draco fit un pas en arrière avant que le bruit ne s'arrête, un des pans de la porte s'ouvrant légèrement dans un grincement grave. Le blond resta immobile un moment avant de s'approcher silencieusement, poussant un peu plus la porte pour pouvoir passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

Le faible rai de lumière provenant de la porte éclaira quelque peu l'endroit qu'il put distinguer comme un grand hall étrangement familier. Les pieds d'une armure se distinguait dans les dernier centimètres de lumière et il ouvrit un peu plus la porte. Jetant un dernier regard aux sangliers assis en bas des marches, il pénétra dans le hall, un petit nuage de poussière s'élevant à chacun de ses pas alors qu'il entendait, au loin, les pattes d'un animal détalant crisser sur le sol en pierre. S'habituant rapidement à l'obscurité de la pièce, il s'avança, tournant sur lui même avant de faire face à une tenture aux couleurs fanées. À l'intérieur d'un écusson, quatre animaux étaient dessinés, chacun occupant un coin alors qu'un P en majuscule gothique ornait le milieu. En dessous, une maxime s'étendait. Une maxime qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de l'avoir vu tout le long de sa scolarité.

- Draco dormiens nucam titillandus.

Il avait murmuré la phrase de peur de réveiller quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna face au grand hall, une impression bizarre lui serrant les entrailles. Le château n'était pas… abandonné aux animaux ou intempéries comme bien des ruines qu'il avait visité ces derniers temps. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'y ait pas âme qui vive mais plutôt pas âme qui soit réveillée. Le château semblait plongé dans un espèce de sommeil sans rêve, sa magie restant inerte dans les larges murs de pierres. Comme s'il attendait que quelqu'un arrive pour le secouer doucement…

Un frisson parcouru le blond qui se rapprocha de la porte menant à la grande salle tout en laissant son regard errer contre les murs de pierres, les grands sabliers des maisons, le panneau d'affichage gisant sur le sol. Soupirant, il poussa le lourd panneau de bois et entra dans l'immense salle qui servait de cantine, relevant rapidement la tête en s'apercevant de la luminosité de l'endroit.

Au dessus de lui, le faux plafond lui montra un dégradé de bleu pâle, d'orange et de jaune. Quelques nuages blancs aux reflets roses passaient lentement alors que les feuilles des arbres ondulaient doucement sous une petite brise. Ce fut quand il sentit la dite brise venir caresser sa joue qu'il remarqua que c'était le ciel qu'il regardait et que faux et vrai plafond n'existaient plus.

Laissant la surprise se lire sur son visage, Draco fixa le haut des murs où plus rien ne se trouvait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que voir l'école aussi abîmée l'aurait tant peiné. Baissant la tête, il eut un petit sourire en voyant le haut fauteuil de Dumbledore toujours en place derrière la table des professeurs à moitié calcinée.

Tournant sur lui même, il avisa l'éboulis de pierre qui gisait sur ce qui avait été les tables des poufsouffles et celle des gryffondors, les bannières des deux maisons à moitié coincées sous les gravats étendant leurs tissus jusque sur l'allée centrale où il se trouvait. Il vit l'œil noir d'un blaireau le regardait avec curiosité et il pivota la tête vers l'autre côté de la pièce. Emmêlées dans un coin, les calicots de sa maison et des serdaigles gisaient à moitié sur une table et sur le sol.

S'en rapprochant lentement, il tira sur la tapisserie verte et argent et se drapa dans l'une des extrémité, s'asseyant ensuite à la table dont le bois noir était caché par une couche de poussière. Serrant un peu plus la bannière des serpentards sur ses épaules, agrippant les deux pans dans une main, il avança l'autre vers la table, traçant des arabesques avec son doigt, ce dernier devenant vite gris de poussière. Il entendit la trille d'un oiseau au loin et releva les yeux vers le ciel un moment avant de soupirer et de baisser les yeux.

Se tassant sur lui même pour avoir son visage à hauteur de la table, il souffla, envoyant un nuage de poussière dans les airs. Se redressant, il passa ensuite un coup sur le plateau de bois avec la tenture pour enfin apercevoir sa couleur naturelle. Il ferma les yeux, s'imaginant entouré de ses amis alors que les autres élèves arrivaient par petits groupes pour petit-déjeuner, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil ou le nez déjà plongé dans un livre ou un devoir à rendre en première heure. Fermant les yeux un peu plus, Draco ouvrit la bouche.

- Je voudrais un bol thé avec un peu de lait et un sucre, deux pancakes à la confiture de mures et un verre de jus d'orange.

Le blond sourit un instant avant de soupirer, les yeux toujours fermés. Il resta quelques secondes ainsi avant qu'une douce odeur vienne lui chatouiller les narines. Ouvrant les yeux, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le petit déjeuner qu'il avait commandé. Refermant les yeux, il les rouvrit à nouveaux mais le thé, les pancakes et le jus d'orange était toujours là. Avançant la main, ses doigts touchèrent la porcelaine chaude du bol. Sortant sa baguette, il vérifia que rien n'étaient empoisonnée et se jeta sur la nourriture.

Il engloutit les pancakes et le jus d'orange en un rien de temps et portait son bol de thé à ses lèvres quand un pop sonore le fit relever les yeux. Il les planta alors dans ceux ronds et globuleux d'un elfe de maison qui le regardait avec surprise.

- Draco Malfoy, Monsieur ?

- Dobby ?

Le blond regarda la petite créature verte qui lui faisait face, son torchon sale qui faisait office de vêtement, les chaussettes colorées et dépareillées qui couvrait ses pieds et le bonnet informe qu'il triturait de ses doigts fins et noueux. Son ancien elfe de maison fit une grimace.

- Je suis désolé, Draco Malfoy, Monsieur. Dobby n'a pas compris tout de suite qu'un sorcier était enfin arrivé, Monsieur. Dobby a envoyé le petit déjeuner par habitude Monsieur. Maintenant, il faut que Dobby dise à Draco Malfoy, Monsieur, d'aller à la tour, Monsieur. Dobby vous retrouvera là-bas, Monsieur.

L'elfe fit une dernière grimace et disparut dans un petit nuage de poussière. Draco regarda l'endroit où la créature s'était tenue, deux petits ovales se dessinaient dans la poussière là où il avait posé les pieds. Mécaniquement, il prit son bol dans ses mains, réchauffant ses paumes et posant le bord du récipient contre ses lèvres. Pourquoi donc devait-il monter à la tour ? Et puis quelle tour ? Celle d'astronomie ? Celle de cette folle de Trelawney ? Celle des Serdaigles voire celle des Gryffondors ?

Haussant les épaules, le blond avala son thé à petites gorgées, appréciant la chaleur du liquide. Il resta ensuite un moment à regarder le ciel avant de se lever, abandonnant avec regret la bannière de sa maison pour s'aventurer dans le château. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas monter à cette tour quelle qu'elle soit, explorer un peu, il semblait n'avoir que ça à faire… et puis si Dobby réapparaissait, cette fois il le coincerait et lui poserait les questions qui défilaient dans son crâne.

Draco se retrouva donc à nouveau dans le grand hall et, ne voulant pas à nouveau être entouré des ténèbres, préféra prendre l'escalier central pour accéder aux étages. Il avança lentement, regardant autour de lui les murs entre lesquels il était passé tant de fois et il eut la fugace impression de marcher dans un songe… ou alors d'être le seul élément mouvant d'une photo.

S'aventurant dans une des ailes du premier étage, il regarda les particules de poussières danser dans la faible lumière qui se déversait par une fenêtre. S'avançant, il plaça sa main dans le rayon, observant l'ombre de cette dernière se découpant sur le sol. Il resta un moment à jouer avec son ombre, créant des animaux en bougeant ses doigts, avant de continuer sa marche s'avançant dans le couloir jusqu'à arriver devant un éboulis de pierre lui bloquant le passage. Soupirant, il fit demi-tour pour arriver au centre du château.

C'était une grande colonne vide, normalement remplie des conversations des tableaux et des grondements des escaliers en mouvement. Draco resta un moment abasourdi par le silence qui y régnait. Les escaliers semblaient s'être arrêté brusquement, certains d'entre eux tournant leurs marches vers le vide, attendant patiemment de rejoindre un palier. Le blond eut la vision fugitive d'élèves gravissant les marches pour se rendre dans un quelconque endroit du château, riant ou discutant, et il secoua sa tête pour retrouver ses esprits.

Posant un pied sur un escalier collé au mur, il se mit à monter les marches, arrachant ses yeux des autres ensembles de pierres pour les poser sur les tableaux couvrant la totalité des murs. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que les toiles étaient toujours bien vivantes et non soudainement immobiles comme de vulgaires tableaux moldus. Ils dormaient. Tous les sujets vivants des œuvres accrochées dormaient d'un sommeil profond et silencieux, leurs ventres se soulevant doucement de temps à autres.

Après quelques instants, Draco se rapprocha des toiles et tapota légèrement l'un des cadres. Comme rien ne se passait, il toqua un peu plus fort puis haussa les épaules avant de se remettre en route. Atteignant le palier du deuxième étage, il pénétra dans le couloir ou le soleil matinal faisait briller les souliers des armures. Il s'était arrêté devant une branche d'arbre qui, ayant cassé une fenêtre, avait continué de pousser à l'intérieur du château, et sur laquelle un nid contenant trois petits œufs se trouvait. Il allait s'approcher un peu plus quand il sentit qu'on tirait sur le bas de sa cape.

Il se retourna brusquement pour attraper l'elfe de maison mais ce dernier fit un rapide bon en arrière tout en lui criant de se dépêcher avant de disparaître. Irrité de ne pas avoir réussi à coincer le maudit elfe, Draco serra les poings et décida de prendre le plus long chemin pour se rendre au quatrième étage. D'une part pour se venger mesquinement de l'elfe, et d'autre part parce que les escaliers centraux ne lui permettaient pas d'y aller plus rapidement.

Il montait lentement un sombre escalier en colimaçon, la main sur le mur, jetant un coup d'œil par chaque meurtrière qu'il rencontrait quand il tomba nez à nez avec les pieds d'un fantôme. Deux bottines semi transparentes flottant à quelques centimètres au dessus des marches étroites. Relevant la tête, le blond fut surpris de trouver la Dame Grise aussi fixe que Nick Quasi Sans tête l'avait été lors de sa seconde année.

Il se tendit soudain, son poing se resserrant sur sa baguette retenant sa respiration alors qu'il essayait de capter le moindre petit son autour de lui. Et s'il y avait eu deux monstres dans la chambre des secrets et que l'autre était enfin sorti ? Et si… Draco ferma brusquement les yeux, prit une grande respiration et souffla lentement. Il n'y avait rien de tel ici ! Rien ! D'ailleurs, si il y avait eu un tel monstre dans le château, Dobby ne serait que le souvenir d'une défécation.

Plus ou moins soulagé, le blond rouvrit les yeux et étudia plus attentivement le fantôme. Assise sur une ouverture un peu plus grande que les autres, sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, la fille de Rowena Serdaigle paraissait juste s'être endormie en regardant au dehors.

Lentement, l'ancien serpentard passa à côté du spectre, se collant au mur pour ne pas le traverser et reprit sa montée, jetant un dernier regard en coin au fantôme juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière le pilier central de l'escalier.

Quand il arriva enfin au quatrième étage, il fronça le nez en voyant meubles, tapis, portes et tableaux à moitié calciné alors que plus loin, un pan entier de mur manquait. Le soleil se déversait par l'ouverture et Draco s'en approchant, montant sur le tas de gravats avec précaution, ébahi devant la vue qui s'offrit alors à lui.

Lors de sa scolarité, il n'aurait vu que le parc du château, le lac puis la forêt interdite. Mais ce qu'il voyait maintenant, c'était une immense mer d'arbres dont les feuillages allaient d'un vert brillant au vert sombre, voire au noir au bout de la forêt. Il se sentit soudain comme un explorateur ayant retrouvé un vieux château abandonné depuis longtemps après avoir traversé une jungle effrayante et…

Il redescendit de l'éboulis après avoir regardé vers le bas et s'éloigna prudemment de l'ouverture, évitant les meubles calcinés et les morceaux de pierres qui encombraient le chemin. Continuant sa déambulation, il s'arrêta au cinquième étage en croisant Peeves endormi affalé dans l'un des plafonniers et quelques secondes plus tard quand il vit Dobby apparaître au coin d'un mur à quelque mètres de lui.

Cette fois il fut le plus rapide. Et d'un sort amena l'elfe entre ses mains. La petite créature gigota un moment, tentant de s'échapper en balançant ses petites jambes osseuses dans l'air mais le blond tenait fermement ses poings dans les siens.

- Dobby ! Calme-toi et dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé ici !

L'elfe se calma et releva les yeux vers son ancien maître.

- La forêt et le château le protègent Monsieur. Je dois juste dire à celui qui à le cœur qu'il faut pour pénétrer ici d'aller à la tour pour le réveiller, Monsieur. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus Monsieur.

Un sourire méprisant étira les lèvres de Draco alors que les yeux de l'elfe reflétaient sa détresse. Le blond s'apprêta à le menacer quand quelque chose le frappa brusquement à la tête. Tombant à la renverse, il libéra Dobby dans sa chute et regarda ce dernier lui faire un sourire malicieux avant de disparaître.

L'ancien serpentard passa la minute suivante à injurier la créature à voix basse après s'être rassis, frottant son crâne endolori tout en fixant mauvaisement le heaume responsable de son malheur. Pourquoi donc les elfes pouvaient-ils faire de la magie sans baguette et sans aucune formulation aussi facilement ? En plus ce petit crétin avait bien caché son jeu. Le blond frappa le sol de son poing avant de se laisser à la vague de lassitude qui s'empara soudain de lui.

Il était seul dans un château endormi alors que lui était en manque de sommeil. Ses amis avaient été arrêtés et il ne pouvait pas aller les aider. Il devait accomplir il ne savait quelle mission parce qu'il avait « le cœur » pour ça sans savoir ce qui allait vraiment lui arriver dessus. Surtout que… « le cœur », il n'allait tout de même pas se le faire arracher tout de même non ?

Il se crispa un moment et se releva, s'intimant de réfléchir posément et d'arrêter de paniquer. Si on voulait son cœur, donc qu'on avait juste besoin de son cœur et pas de lui vivant, les centaures auraient tout aussi bien pu l'assommer, voir le tuer et le conduire eux mêmes au château. Il y aurait eu des gens ou autre chose qu'un simple elfe de maison pour procéder à une extraction de cœur et surtout quelqu'un qui aurait quelque chose à faire de ce cœur, que ce soit pour l'avoir implanter ou pour un quelconque rituel magique, n'est ce pas ?

Donc, s'il était vivant jusque là c'est qu'il n'avait rien à craindre non ? A moins qu'un esprit malsain ait calculé tout ça pour le faire arriver de plein gré devant un autel loué à une quelconque divinité. Il balaya cette pensée bien vite, ne voyant aucune logique dans une quelconque cérémonie occulte prenant place dans une tour, et qui plus est à Poudlard. Il faudrait des années et des années pour que l'endroit soit débarrassé des ondes de l'autre vieux fou et des milliers de gryffondors et de poufsoufles qui étaient passés dans ses murs. Donc il pouvait se relever la tête haute et marcher sans rien craindre d'autre que ce foutu elfe de maison.

Draco pouffa doucement avant de prendre une grande respiration et de reprendre son sérieux. Se remettant en marche, il se retrouva soudain devant la porte de la salle de bain des préfets et, croisant les doigts, essaya d'ouvrir la porte. A peine eut-il posé sa main sur la poignée que celle-ci fut entouré de petites poussières scintillante et qu'une voix criarde et oh combien reconnaissable s'éleva dans son dos.

- Vous n'avez pas le temps ! La tour, Monsieur !

Serrant les dents, le blond se retourna et jeta un regard noir à l'elfe qui se cachait derrière un coin de mur. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que l'elfe ne couine et disparaisse. Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Draco et il eut une soudain envie de meurtre. Se retournant vers la porte de la salle de bain, il fit une moue triste en pensant à l'immense baignoire qu'elle contenait, à la sensation de l'eau chaude entourant son corps et à toutes les lotions pour la peau et les cheveux qui devaient encore être rangées dans les armoires aux portes de verres.

Soupirant, l'ancien serpentard s'éloigna de la porte et traîna des pieds jusqu'à croiser un escalier le menant au sixième étage. Une fois de plus il se mit à arpenter les couloirs, jetant un coup d'œil à chaque fenêtre jusqu'à se retrouver de nouveaux au centre du château où se trouvait les nombreux escaliers. Du palier sur lequel il se trouvait, un partait vers le septième étage tandis que l'autre plongeait vers le vide.

Se sentant soudain une âme à braver le danger, le blond descendit les marches, ses mains suspendues à quelques centimètres au dessus des rampes et s'assit avec précaution sur la dernière marche, ses jambes pendantes dans le vide. Évitant de regarder vers le bas, il laissa ses yeux parcourir les tableaux qui se trouvaient à sa hauteur. Des flamands roses se tenant sur une patte avaient leurs têtes enfouies sous leurs ailes, des joueurs de cartes étaient affalés sur leurs tables tandis qu'une nourrice était appuyée sur le montant du lit d'un enfant dont seule haut du crâne apparaissait de sous les couvertures.

Se sentant doucement passer dans un état de somnolence et ne voulant en aucun cas finir écrasé en bas des escaliers par un réveil trop brutal dut à un elfe de maison, Draco se releva et grimpa les marches, continuant son chemin vers le septième étage.

Il s'arrêta quand il arriva sur le palier, regardant à gauche puis à droite, cherchant à se rappeler si Dobby lui avait précisé à quelle tour il devait se rendre. Mais rien, à part le fait qu'il devait réveiller quelqu'un. Le blond raya mentalement la tour d'astronomie et la tour de Trelawney. Impossible que quelqu'un ait dormi dans l'un ou l'autre de ces lieux. A moins que ce ne soit quelque chose ? Dans ce cas, un sortilège à mettre en route se trouverait plutôt sur la tour d'astronomie. Et un animal ? Aussi haut dans le château ? Ne se serait-il pas trouver près de la cabine d'Hagrid ? Ou dans une des cours du château ? Voir dans les étages inférieurs ou les sous-sols ? Et puis, avait-on vraiment besoin de lui pour soigner un animal ? Les êtres de la forêt, il en était presque sûr, pouvaient s'occuper de ce cas de figure non ?

Soupirant, il décida de faire le tour de l'étage sachant pertinemment que Dobby apparaîtrait pour lui indiquer le bon chemin. De toute façon, il ne connaissait que ceux qui menaient à la tour d'astronomie et celle de la folle de pseudo voyante. Et il n'était même pas sûr que l'entrée de la tour des Serdaigles se trouve à ce niveau. Soupirant, il emprunta un couloir à sa gauche, passant devant une grande tapisserie. Il regarda avec une moue ennuyée la représentation d'une bande de trolls et d'un sorcier entassé les uns sur les autres, endormis, puis s'arrêta au bout de l'allée pour examiner d'un œil critique l'énorme vase qui s'y trouvait.

Continuant sa déambulation, il atteignait l'échelle menant à la salle de classe de divination quand celle-ci disparut dans un petit nuage de fumée dorée. Haussant les épaules, il se remit en route, passant dans les couloirs du château comme s'il se promenait dans un musée, rapprochant son nez des toiles ou des armures pour observer de plus près tel ou tel détail. Ce fut au détour d'un couloir qu'il retrouva à nouveaux l'elfe de maison.

Dobby se trouvait debout devant l'énorme tableau qu'il savait cacher l'entrée de la salle commune des gryffondors. Sur la toile, la grosse dame dormait affalée contre le cadre, son double menton étalé sur le haut de sa gorge. S'arrachant à sa contemplation, il fixa l'elfe qui, d'un claquement de doigts fit tourner le tableau pour faire apparaître l'entrée. La créature sautilla à l'intérieur, laissant seul l'ancien serpentard.

Ce dernier se rapprocha lentement, restant un moment au bout du passage avant de s'y avancer. Il avança à pas lent s'arrêta au bout avant de pénétrer dans la salle circulaire qui s'ouvrait devant lui, observant avec circonspection la salle commune des rouges et ors.

La lumière entrait par les hautes et larges fenêtres et s'étalait sur teintes jaunes et carmines des tentures recouvrant des pans de murs, des tapis sur le sol et le tissu des fauteuils, poufs et autres canapés. Au dessus des bibliothèques s'entassaient objets insolites et au dessus d'une commode trônait un tatou empaillé. Le panneau d'affichage était encore recouvert de petites annonces et de fanion de Quidditch et sur les tables rondes traînaient encore quelques livres, plumes et parchemin. Sur une des tables basses disposées devant la cheminée éteinte, une partie d'échec interrompue côtoyait quelques emballages vides de chocogrenouilles.

Faisant finalement un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce, il regarda furtivement à droite et à gauche, s'attendant presque à voir quelques gryffondors lui sauter dessus pour avoir pénétrer dans leur repaire. Mais rien. Rien à part Dobby qui apparut et l'appela au pied d'un des escaliers encadrant une tapisserie où s'étalait un Lion rugissant. Traversant lentement la pièce, le blond rejoignit l'elfe qui, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté tendait une main vers les marches, l'incitant à les gravir.

Posant le pied sur la première pierre, l'ancien serpentard leva les yeux vers le haut de l'escalier en colimaçon. Par de fines fenêtres, le soleil se déversait sur les marches et faisait briller les bougeoirs accrochés au mur. Se retournant vers la petite créature à côté de lui, il vit cette dernière secouer la tête de haut en bas, ses mains l'enjoignant toujours à monter.

Reposant son regard devant, lui, Draco se décida donc à grimper les marches, avançant lentement, ayant soudain l'impression que son corps se faisait plus lourd, et que se mouvoir lui était de plus en plus difficile. Il gravit péniblement l'escalier, passant devant plusieurs portes fermées à clef. Arriver en haut de l'escalier, il s'arrêta sur le palier et reprit doucement son souffle, son regard rivé à la porte légèrement entrouverte qui lui faisait face.

Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha et avança sa main, la laissant en suspens à quelques centimètres du panneau de bois. Ses entrailles se serrèrent alors que son cœur accélérait. Il avait envie de fuir et de pousser cette porte en même temps. Un moment passa avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux et continue d'avancer sa main, effleurant d'abord la surface rugueuse du bois avant d'y exercer une pression.

Ramenant son bras le long du corps, Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux. La pièce ronde devant lui contenait cinq lits aux rideaux pourpres espacés par des armoires et des bureaux situés sous des fenêtres. Un dortoir ensoleillé où quelques vêtements traînaient par terre ou dépassaient d'une corbeille de linge, où des livres ouverts étalaient leurs pages sur une couverture à moitié rabattu, où un poêle au centre de la pièce chauffait délicieusement l'air. Une pièce où, sur l'un des lits, une personne dormait.

S'avançant lentement, il se rapprocha du lit occupé en rabattant sa capuche en arrière et s'arrêta près de la tête de lit. Ses yeux gris errèrent sur le visage pâle, les mèches noires et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair barrant le front.

Le blond reste un moment interdit devant l'endormi avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Tourné vers lui, il tendit sa main vers le visage du brun, suspendant ses doigts près des narines, une vague de soulagement le traversant quand il sentit un léger souffle frôler sa peau. Abaissant sa main, il la laissa au dessus des lèvres closes, sa peau les frôlant doucement.

Les images de leur baiser s'imposèrent à nouveaux dans son esprit et il se surprit à se pencher doucement vers le dormeur. Fermant les yeux, il posa son front sur le torse de ce dernier, tournant ensuite la tête, essayant d'entendre le battement de son cœur au travers de l'épaisse couverture qui le recouvrait.

Il resta un moment dans cette position inconfortable, ne voulant se dégager de la chaleur qui l'apaisait. Ses yeux commençaient à piquer et il sentit son esprit perdre toute rationalité. Luttant contre le sommeil qui l'envahissait, il se redressa difficilement et s'allongea sur le flan à côté du dormeur.

Il soupira en posant sa tête sur le traversin, à quelques centimètres de celle du brun. Fixant le profil de l'endormi il replia ses bras, en passant un sous le polochon, l'autre restant entre son torse et le bras de l'ancien gryffondor. Avec hésitation, ses yeux parcourant la ligne du nez du dormeur, il lui serra brièvement l'épaule avant de laisser sa main reposer sur l'articulation. Une douce chaleur l'envahissait et il sourit en détaillant les courts cils noirs, quelques minuscules grains de beauté, la masse de cheveux sombres s'éparpillant dans tous les sens.

Il continua de contempler le visage du brun jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, son front se rapprochant de la tempe de l'ancien gryffondor.

Ce fut la chaleur qui fit émerger Draco du sommeil. Une chaleur étouffante qui lui collait à la peau et le faisait suer, l'empêchant de se rendormir. De plus, la lumière qui envahissait la pièce lui faisait voir le voile rouge de ses paupières et l'obligea à enfoncer un peu plus sa tête dans le traversin en grognant légèrement. Il voulait se rendormir, profiter un peu plus de ce doux sommeil réparateur dans lequel il avait été plongé.

Soupirant, il finit cependant par ouvrir les yeux, clignant des paupières avant de sentir son cœur augmenter de régime. Sans arriver à nommer l'émotion qui le traversait, il fixa un moment les prunelles vertes stupéfaites qui le dévisageaient.

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger à se regarder, le brun semblant chercher des réponses dans les yeux de l'ancien serpentard qui le regardait sans savoir quoi faire. Sa main avait dérivé pendant son sommeil et s'était déplacé de l'épaule vers le cœur de l'ancien gryffondor qu'il sentait battre rapidement sous sa paume. Ils se fixèrent un moment, le blond sentant leurs deux cœurs battre presque à l'unisson, trahissant l'état d'extrême perplexité dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Ils ouvrirent la bouche en même temps sans pour autant briser le silence ouateux qui les entouraient, ne sachant finalement que dire, que demander en premier et avec quels mots. Draco sentit le brun bouger contre lui, plier lentement ses bras pour venir serrer ses doigts sur le bord de la couverture. Il se passa encore un moment durant lequel l'ancien gryffondor fronça légèrement les sourcils et posa un doigt sur le bout du nez du blond, appuyant dessus un bref instant avant de ramener sa main à lui.

Cela fit sourire Draco qui se sentit d'un coup plus serein et se réinstalla plus confortablement, la chaleur qui l'avait réveillé ne le dérangeant plus depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard émeraude. En face de lui, Harry papillonna des yeux, rattrapé par un reste de sommeil avant de secouer légèrement la tête et de rouvrir la bouche, formulant une question qui s'arrêta après les premières syllabes qu'il lui fallut pour se rendre compte combien sa gorge était sèche.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'ancien serpentard se redresse et se tourne vers l'extérieur du lit à la recherche d'eau. Répondant à son envie, un pichet et un verre apparurent sur la table de chevet du brun et il saisit les deux objets. Versant l'eau, il reposa le broc et se tourna vers Harry. Il eut un sourire en coin en notant que le brun manquait de force et n'arrivait pas à se redresser. Se rapprochant de lui, il le souleva d'un bras et le soutint contre lui, le laissant prendre le verre dans sa main, ouvrant sa poigne juste le temps que les doigts de l'ancien gryffondor se glissent le long de la paroi transparente, la refermant ensuite pour prévenir toute chute. Son sourire s'élargit quand le brun lui envoya un regard noir avant d'avaler quelques gorgées d'eau.

Quand Harry repoussa le verre, le blond le reposa sur la table de chevet tout en gardant l'ancien gryffondor contre lui. Ce dernier semblait fixer un point dans le vide, son esprit dans le vague, une de ses mains maintenant accrochée à la cape que Draco portait toujours. L'ex serpentard le garda contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit fermer les paupières à nouveaux. Il allongeait le brun quand celui-ci rouvrit brusquement les yeux et essaya de se redresser en secouant la tête.

Le blond haussa les épaules et, arrangeant traversin et oreillers contre la tête de lit, aida Harry à s'asseoir avant de se tourner pour lui faire face. À nouveaux les yeux verts scrutèrent le visage de l'ancien vert et argent. Attendant patiemment que le brun parle, Draco se décida à enlever sa cape ainsi que sa veste, les laissant glisser au sol avec l'une de ses ceintures avant de desserrer le laçage qui fermait le col de sa tunique

- Qu'est-ce qu'… qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Draco passait une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les peigner quand la voix basse et légèrement rauque du brun l'interrompit. Le blond laissa ses mains retomber sur ses cuisses, cherchant quoi répondre, ses yeux fixés dans ceux d'Harry. Il lisait une certaine anxiété dans les prunelles vertes et il sourit tristement, sachant qu'il ne pourrait répondre complètement à la question du brun.

- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'ai atterri totalement par hasard à la bordure de la forêt hier. Là, j'ai été le seul à pouvoir y entrer et après j'ai du la traverser et arriver jusqu'ici. Dobby m'a fait monter ici pour te réveiller.

L'ancien serpentard grimaça en voyant l'air de totale incrédulité qui se peignit sur le visage du brun. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et il retenait son souffle, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il finit par reprendre une inspiration, ses sourcils se fronçant et son regard semblant analyser celui que les prunelles grises lui renvoyaient, essayant de comprendre, de déceler le faux du vrai.

- Désolé, je n'en sais pas plus… à part que la forêt interdite semble vivante et qu'elle a recouvert tout Poudlard. Et le château semble tout endormi. Les escaliers ne bougent plus et tous les tableaux dorment…

Draco se crispa en voyant Harry fermer les yeux et secouer sa tête de droite à gauche serrant plus fort sa couverture contre lui. Finalement le brun sembla se calmer et son corps se relâcha un moment avant qu'il ne serre ses bras contre sa poitrine. Ses paupières se rouvrirent et il fixa un point devant lui, l'air complètement dépassé.

Instinctivement le blond avança sa main et la posa sur un avant bras du brun, le serrant un bref instant avant de caresser la peau du pouce. Harry releva la tête vers lui.

- Je… vraiment ?

Le blond grimaça un signe d'approbation puis se mit sur ses pieds lestement avant de faire le tour du lit. Tendant la main au brun, il attendit que ce dernier y pose la sienne et l'aida à se lever. Draco dut passer un bras autour de la taille de l'ancien rouge et or qui vacillaient sur ses jambes, remontant par la même le t-shirt que ce dernier portait, dévoilant son flanc droit. Il fronça les sourcils. Une large cicatrice d'un rose vif se déployait sur la chair claire et il fit attention à ne pas appuyer dessus. Relevant les yeux vers Harry, il lui fit un petit sourire et l'aida à se diriger vers la fenêtre la plus proche.

Dehors, le soleil avait passé son zénith et se dirigeait lentement vers l'Ouest, chauffant leurs peaux de ses rayons. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'ils se trouvaient devant la fenêtre, les yeux d'Harry ne cessant d'observer la forêt qui semblait tout recouvrir presque à perte de vue. Du lac qu'il aurait normalement du voir en entier, il ne put apercevoir que la partie où les élèves de Poudlard avait l'habitude de se rendre pour se baigner. Le reste était recouvert par les branchages des arbres dont certains venaient prendre racine jusqu'au pied du château.

Draco, lui, avait laissé son regard errer sur le visage du brun. Les traits encore fatigués, l'expression d'étonnement ne quittant par l'ancien gryffondor qui semblait hypnotisé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui au point d'être presque immobile et de se laisser faire quand il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille et lui frotta le dos quand il le sentit frissonner.

Au bout d'un moment, le brun finit par se détourner de la fenêtre pour laisser son regard errer sur les fissures qui lézardaient les pierres entourant la fenêtre. Le blond pencha légèrement la tête avant qu'Harry ne tourne la tête vers lui.

- Je… dormais c'est ça ?

Draco hocha la tête et le brun baissa les yeux un instant.

- De… depuis longtemps ?

L'ancien vert et argent fit une grimace contrite.

- Aucune idée. Ça fait sept ans que j'ai pas remis les pieds ici.

Sept ans ?

Le blond acquiesça de nouveaux et Harry dodelina doucement de la tête avant de rouvrir la bouche.

- Alors ça doit faire cinq ans que je dors… est-ce que tu peux…

L'ancien rouge et or désigna la fenêtre de l'autre côté de la chambre et Draco l'aida aussitôt à rejoindre l'autre ouverture, le portant presque sur le dernier mètre. À nouveau le brun se mit à observer la multitude d'arbres et les dégâts causés au château et à nouveaux le regard du blond se reposa sur la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il soupira. Cela le reprenait comme lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé sept ans auparavant et il serra Harry un peu plus fort contre lui. Ce dernier releva la tête vers lui, avec dans les yeux ce même regard que juste après leur premier baiser. Une douce surprise illuminait les yeux verts et un sourire timide étirait les lèvres du brun. Draco sentit un même sourire se dessiner sur son visage et il caressa distraitement le dos du brun alors que ce dernier se retournait vers la fenêtre.

Quand le blond le sentit se tendre dans ses bras, il fronça les sourcils et tourna à son tour son regard vers la vitre. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir l'allée que Draco avait foulée en arrivant près du château, leur désignant l'endroit où se trouvait l'entrée principale de l'école. Mais c'était dans la direction de la forêt que leurs regards étaient tournés. Lentement, les arbres s'écartaient, traçant à partir du château un chemin vers l'extérieur du domaine. Le blond crut même apercevoir les deux sangliers ailés avancer doucement sur la nouvelle voie, attendant patiemment de pouvoir retrouver leurs postes de gardien aux grilles de Poudlard.

+0+0+0+0+

_**Poudlard rouvre ses portes !**_

_Notre école de magie rouvre enfin ses portes !! Tout le long de cet été, le château a été reconstruit et nettoyé pour pouvoir à nouveaux accueillir nos chères têtes blondes avides de parcourir à nouveau ou pour la première fois ce mythique bâtiment qui a vu défiler tous les sorciers de grande bretagne. _

_Grâce à nos merveilleux architectes, enchanteurs, ainsi que les elfes de maison, toutes les pierres ont été remises à leurs places, les ailes détruites reconstruites et le faux plafonds projette à nouveaux des firmament de rêve dans la Grande Salle. A cette occasion, le château à été nettoyé de fond en comble. Les armures, chandeliers et autres lustres brillent de mille feux, les tapisseries ont été dépoussiérés et raccommodés tandis que les portraits n'en peuvent plus de joie face aux restaurations qui leur ont été proposées._

_C'est donc comme neuf que Poudlard a été inaugurée ce matin en présence de notre Ministre Rufus Scrimgeour, d'Harry Potter, notre Héros, et de Draco Malfoy. Ce jeune homme qui avait fui l'Angleterre pour ne pas rejoindre les rangs du non regretté Voldemort et qui a ramené parmi nous notre Elu, a eu l'extrême gentillesse d'accepter de couper le ruban rouge pour l'inauguration._

_S'en est suivit une visite guidée du château et nous avons pu plusieurs fois voir Mr Malfoy et Mr Potter se chuchoter à l'oreille alors que le professeur Dumbledore se faisait une joie de servir de guide au travers des corridors, ne cessant de nous amuser avec quelques petites anecdotes._

_Suite de l'article page 2. _

FIN

Voilaaaaaa !! J'éspère que ça vous a plus

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire tout le cheminement de Draco dans la forêt et dans le château pour ma part.

Et si vous ne savez pas ce que sont les grès dont je parle (ma bêtalectrice ne le savait pas), ce sont les "défenses" des sangliers.

Laissez moi une petite review si ça vous a plu.


End file.
